Nick's Day Off
by Buddykins
Summary: Fluffy story focusing on Nick spending his day off with his and Judy's beautiful daughter as they go through a playful morning spending quality father and daughter time together. [Wildehopps]
1. Chapter 1

**Story Notes:**

This is an idea for a short story or a one-shot that I got at work and typed up while restricted to light-duty, because someone couldn't keep their shoulder in place. I haven't yet decided what I want to make it so I'll just keep it as in progress.

But at any rate I hope you enjoy the story!-

* * *

 **Nick's Day Off**

It was the middle of the morning in the city of Zootopia. At the Wilde's family house all was peaceful and all was quiet; until a loud scream pierced through the air.

"D-daddy!-" A young bunny screamed as she tried to escape the claws of the mammal attacking her. "Daddy it tickles!" she screamed in between her uncontrollable laughter as she shook around in Nick's arms.

"Of course it tickles, I'm the tickle monster!" he said in a funny monster voice as he ran his nails gently under the bottoms of his daughters long feet causing her to squeal. After a minute or so more of the playful torture he finally let her go and she rolled over next to him sprawled on her back to catch her breath. Nick being a proud father took a moment to appreciate the smile still present on his daughter's face under her small pink nose, and the little giggles that would bubble up to the surface as she calmed down.

A minute passed and she sat up having caught her breath enough to talk again, "Can I have a juice box?" she asked in her sweet and innocent voice, a voice that easily melted her dad into letting her get anything she wanted. At his agreement she excitedly followed him as they made their way to the fridge where he got a carrot juice box for her and a bottle of water for himself.

She struggled momentarily to get the straw into the pouch, but her determination won in the end; and she enjoyed her orange drink happily. Nick smiled warmly as he watched her fighting with the pouch; he would offer his help but ever since she was able to open them she refused to have his help, she was determined and strong just like Judy.

The two of them had a lot in common; they were undeniably mother and daughter. Emily took after her mom far more than she took after Nick; the biggest thing being she was born a happy and healthy rabbit. Her fur was the nearly the same shade of grey as her mom's coat, but in the right light a slight red tint showed through. The areas leading up to her paws and feet however went from that grey fur to a dark brown just like her dad's paw, and the tips of her ears instead of being black were the same brown shade. But the thing that Nick was most happy about; Emily had the same amethyst eyes that Judy did, and just liked Judy emily used those eyes to see the good in everything around her.

Nick mindlessly turned his silver wedding ring around his middle finger as he thought about how lucky he was to have such a beautiful little girl just like his wife. Together him and Judy had got their rings; they were the same style of ring, but had different colors. The ring Nick wore was a silver ring and just like how Judy's fur shined to him so did his ring, while at the same time the color Judy had chosen was a gold with red tint because she would space out as the light always looked golden red through the fox's fur.

"Hey daddy?" she asked as she colored stirring him from his thoughts.

The red fox looked over to see she was now looking at him. "What is it Emily?" he said with a warm smile as he waited for her to continue.

"What's a _a...abom...abomation_?" she asked confused to even repeat the word that she had remembered hearing.

Coughing on his water at the question in didn't take long for the dad to know what the actual word was; _abomination_. He and Judy had heard many mammals expressing their disgust for their daughter; many of them never got to know just how kind and sweet Emily really was. She didn't look different from any other bunny, and there was no way to tell that her parents were a fox and a rabbit just by looking at her; and yet some mammals didn't seem content with letting them live their own life. "Where did you hear that word from?" he asked concerned about who was calling his daughter such a horrible thing.

Taking a sip of her juice box she looked up to answer. "From grandpa." she said both innocently and blissfully unaware of what that really meant in context and because who had said it.

"Oh Emily well sometimes grandpa says some not nice things. You don't need to listen to any mammal who says mean things." He walked over to her putting a paw softly on the side of her face stroking it with the pad of his thumb. "No matter what me and mom will always love you Emily." He told her just as lovingly as any dad would care for his princess. As he sat down criss cross next to her she crawled into his lap to enjoy the rest of her juice box, and in return Nick put his muzzle on her head in between her ears as they relaxed.

But that last visit was a rough one for them; Stu had been angry enough already with having a granddaughter like Emily, he too didn't care what she was really like. Bonnie however was nothing but loving and kind to the little bunny. Though for Emily's sake it was best if she didn't have anymore visits with her old-fashioned grandpa.

"Daddy can we go see mommy?" Emily asked hopefully in her cheery voice as she turned her head up to her dad who took his muzzle off her to listen.

Nick smiled down at his young kit; no matter what she was always so happy and beaming with light, and it always put a smile on his face. "Of course Sweetheart, but first, we have to eat breakfast; mommy wouldn't be happy if I didn't make you eat a healthy breakfast." his smile ever present with his loving fatherly voice. Over a decade ago he was still hustlin the streets with Finnick and never thought or cared for the idea of having a family of his own, but after becoming an officer of the law and partnering up with a certain go-getting bunny things started to change. When they time came and the two mammals become something more than police partners and from their they started a family of their own, he could hardly ever remember why he never wanted this happy and love filled life.

"Can you make pancakes daddy?" she asked as she turned around entirely to face him and was practically begging him with the glistening in her eyes and the wide smile under her nose.

"Mmmmm, I don't know." Nick said slowly as he put a paw to his chin 'thinking' about the decision. He couldn't help the playful grin pulling at the corners of his lips as he saw the expression on Emily's face change drastically.

"Please!" she begged as her long ears drooped behind her and she clasped her small paws in front of her chest. Her eyes seemed to grow in size as they pleaded for the soft and fluffy breakfast.

"Okay we can have pancakes." Nick said smiling widely knowing how happy it made Emily, and sure enough she began cheering her thanks excitedly in his lap; he would do anything to see her smile like that everyday.

After her brief celebration Emily wrapped her small arms around him as best as she could. "I love you daddy." she said with the side of her cheek pressed lightly against his chest.

Nick's heart melted at his kit's affection and love for her dad, for him. "And I love you too, Sweetheart." he responded back in his soft and gentle voice; a tender voice only meant for her and Judy. He kissed the top of her head between her ears and put a padded paw to the back of her head gently hugging her as well.

The soft hearted fox lifted the bunny off his lap setting her down next to him, and as requested he got up and started making them their 'healthy' breakfast. First her mixed up the batter all together and then as he poured the mixture into a bottle, with a steady paw he began pouring the batter onto the pan in the several fox and rabbit shapes. The skill he had developed was not only good for fundraiser bake offs the department held, but was also something that both his wife and daughter always loved.

While the pancakes cooked Nick put in bits of carrots for hers and blueberries for his, and in about a minute more there was two plates of fluffy fox and rabbit pancakes sitting at the table for the two of them to enjoy. "Okay Emily, go wash your paws." he said as he got them both a glass of milk to help wash down the sweet breakfast, along with the syrup and butter.

Emily got one rabbit and one fox pancake and was happily enjoying the first mentioned, while Nick had made two foxes and a bunny for himself; the idea to make fun cakes for him was strange at first, but after seeing how much it would make Emily laugh he didn't mind making them for him as well. During the middle of a drink of milk the sound of laughter caught his attention, "this one looks like uncle Finnick." She had announced to her dad as she giggled at the thought of her uncle being a pancake.

Nick looked over to at her pancake to see that the Fox's ears were far bigger than then should have been, "You're right it does look like uncle Finnick." He agreed with her happily before she began taking a bite out of the shape; he couldn't help but enjoy the smile on her face as she enjoyed her meal, and like that they enjoyed the rest of the of the pancakes before heading out for the day.

* * *

Down the streets in City Central a red fox could be seen walking down the sidewalk through foot traffic, and sitting on his shoulders was a little bunny with the happiest smile most of the mammals had ever seen. While Emily had no problems walking on her own for a while she loved getting to ride on Nick's shoulders from time to time, and with today being such a beautiful day she couldn't have enjoyed it more. Over the past year or so many mammals that lived in the city started to come around to the idea of inter-species relationships and families, and because of that life was easier for those who were in such relationships and families.

Before going to visit Judy, Nick had one surprise stop planned for Emily; and it was just around the corner. Because Emily was simply enjoying the way the city looked from being so high up she didn't notice the little hints all around her, but with a smile on his face Nick noticed the mammals from a variety of species walking around with Pawpsicles of different flavors. "Pawpsicles, get your Pawpsicles."

The small bunny sitting on her dad's shoulders gasped in excitement, "Uncle Finnick!" she cheered hearing his call. While they weren't blood related Finnick had been a part of her life since she was born, and was practically Nick's brother with everything the have been through. Nick was glad that Emily was enjoying her little surprise.

"Emily, how's my favorite bunny doing?" he asked as he tended to the small line of customers waiting for their turn to order. "You two can come on inside." he said so that way they could talk all the easier, and with the invitation they Over the years Finnick had turned an old van into an ice cream truck, and despite once being a hustling fox, his one man business was the most popular ice cream truck in the city.

His truck had special modifications to it that made his business that much more of a success; on top of the van was a tray that slowly sloped to a drain in the center and that tray was big enough for four Jumbo Pops from Jerry's ice cream parlor, and at the side by the opening where he sold the Pawpsicles was a shoot that was able to send the frozen goods up to taller mammals or down to smaller ones. So not only was he supplied by one of the best ice cream makers in the city, he also had the ability to sell to any and all mammals they came by; while he only sold Pawpsicles and shaved ice cups, he sold five flavours but they were all extremely popular with the customers.

"I'm a fox too uncle Finnick." she said back, "Today daddy made a fox pancake that had big ears like you." she said giggling about the mentioned breakfast. As her and Nick were laughing lightly at Finnick's expense, Nick lifted the little one off his shoulders and set her down on the floor so she could walk around the truck.

"You made pancakes and didn't invite me?" Finnick joked around with Nick as he gave his 'niece' a watermelon flavored Pawpsicle. "So how are you doing?" Finnick asked over his shoulder to Nick as he went back to tending to the customers outside.

"As good as I can be." Nick said while taking a Pawpsicle from the freezer putting the money for his and Emily's in its place, knowing Finnick wouldn't take it from him. "We're on our way to go see Judy."

Finnick looked over at Nick as he and Emily were enjoying their desserts. "I thought so. And you better not have left the money in the freezer again." He barked causing Nick to smirk at him and shrug.

* * *

After talking for a few minutes and finishing up the delicious frozen treat Nick and Emily said their goodbyes and headed on their way, and once again Emily was happily seated up high on her dad's shoulders as they walked. It wasn't long before they were close enough to where they would meet Judy and soon they arrived.

Nick set down the eager bunny onto the grass where she enjoyed the few steps as the cool grass tickled the bottoms of her soft feet before sitting down in under the shade of a tree with Judy. "Hi mommy. I really missed you." she said quietly to her mom, Emily's voice was delicate like the wind blowing through over her ears.

Seeing the way Emily was talking with her mom now brought tears to Nick's emerald eyes. She really was his little princess, and just as beautiful as her mom.

"Today daddy made pancakes for breakfast and one of them looked like uncle Finnick." She began telling Judy everything that happened today, from being tickled silly by Nick to getting a Pawpsicle from uncle Finnick on the way here. Emily was so happy as she told her mom everything, "I drew a picture for you." she said before pulling out a folded piece of paper.

Nick didn't notice her bring the drawing with them, but the gesture was almost enough to break his heart. The drawing was done in crayon and depicted their small family together smiling; on the left was the Judy, on the right was Nick, and in the middle holding a paw from both of her parents was Emily. Seeing the picture was the breaking point for Nick as tears streamed down his furry cheeks. "Daddy says you are watching over us from Heaven, but I still miss you mommy." Emily began to sniffle, and at that point Nick sat down wrapping his daughter up in his arms; he wasn't going to let her be alone right now.

"It's okay Emily, it's okay for you to cry Sweetheart." he said as he held her against his chest softly, the pad of his thumb stroking the back of her head. As tears dripped down from his chin and mixed in with Emily's tears on his shirt he told her, "Daddy misses mommy too. Don't ever forget, mommy loves you so much." he reminded her as he pulled out the beaten up carrot pen pressing the play button.

The message was something Judy recorded herself after an arrest took a turn for the worse. "Emily, my beautiful princess, no matter what happened to you don't lose your smile; mommy loves your pretty smile, and mommy loves you so much. Be sure to share your smile with everyone, and to always be nice to the people you meet. You will always be my little angel, I love you so much Emily." Judy's voice played back and in the faint background sirens were heard in the recording. "Nick, my handsome husband, stay strong for our baby, she is going to need you. Please don't blame yourself, don't make things harder on yourself. I will always love you, my gentle fox." her voice carried off as the sirens began blaring closer.

While the message always brought the two mammals comfort in their times of need, it also brought a river of tears. The family they loved, the family the missed, the family they lost; it all hurt so very much.

In front of the sobbing pair was a small stone plaque in memory of the brave officer, it read;  
 _Here lies Judy Wilde,  
who went above and beyond the call of duty.  
She was a loving and dedicated wife, mother, and officer.  
Thank you for your service Officer Wilde,  
You will be greatly missed._

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

TT~TT


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Notes:**

Is everyone okay? Are all the new readers okay after that first chapter? And to all the old readers I hope you are all doing okay. Well here's a 'happy' chapter to help everyone feel better. It will be mostly happy, but...

Enjoy-

Oh, and this chapter takes place a few months after the first chapter.

* * *

 **Happy Birthday Emily:**

Nick was sleeping soundly when his alarm went off stirring him from his sleep. Quickly trying to silence the annoyance he rolled over searching for his alarm clock with his paw before finally hitting the off button with his padded fingers, and with that the red foxx gave a content sigh. He allowed himself another minute or so to rest his eyes, but once that minute was up his emerald green eyes opened in the room dimly light by the light of dawn spilling into the room through the blinds in the middle of the room's side wall.

The proud fox smiled as he threw the covers off of himself and hung his red-ish brown legs off the side of the bed with a sleepy smile on his muzzle, ' _today's the day_.' was the only thought on his mind. "Today is Emily's birthday." Nick said to himself with a smile as he got out of bed to get ready for the big day ahead for him and his daughter.

Just as he walked past the dresser on his way out of his bedroom, he stopped as he passed the framed picture of his beautiful wife. Nick paused as he saw her loving smile in her picture as she looked down at their bundle of joy in her arms, "Good morning, Sweetheart." he said with a gentle smile as he brushed his knuckles over the glass.

* * *

Emily was wrapped up in her cozy blankets fast asleep as she cuddles several of her plushie bunnies that slept with her every night. Deep in her sleep she was not in her bed, nor her home, but somewhere far far away. The small bunny was walking along kicking up soft warm sand on a undiscovered beach with unknown beauty, the ocean a deep blue with a little bit of foam remaining on the beach as the waves rolled back into the sea. The scent was unimaginable, a mix of salt, sand, and paradise. Constant and gentle was the sound of waves rolling past one another as the tide brought them in and out, in their never ending cycle.

The sunlight an unmatched gold spilling over the horizon, but just like that the gold shade shifted to a pure and gentle white. "Emily, my beautiful princess" a female's voice faded in as the light changed colors, and with it a familiar figure began stepping up to the small bunny through the white light. "Happy birthday my little angel." The voice said lovingly as the figure came in fully, and there standing in front of her was another rabbit; her loving mom, Judy.

"Mommy!" Emily's voice was elated and bursting with joy as she once again got to see her mother, and without any hesitation ran into the loving embrace. "I've missed you mommy." she said as she nuzzled her nose into her mother's chest. Even though Judy had passed on and was in heaven waiting for her family, she would come and visit her little girl every chance she could, though at times the visits were far between they were always welcomed.

"And I've missed you too Emily." Judy said as she wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter and held her close to her as she kissed the top of her head tenderly as any mother would. Together the two rabbits stayed like that in their embrace for several minutes. Judy eventually sat down onto the beach sand pulling Emily into her lap holding her close as they talked; the waves frozen as they were and the clouds close overhead and unmoving, the purest of whites still shining from all around.

* * *

Clanking could be heard as Nick tried his best to quietly get everything he needed together in order to make Emily's favorite breakfast; a large batch of his special fox and bunny carrot pancakes. Currently he was humming a little tune as he swooshed his tail behind him while he mixed together his homemade pancake mix.

It didn't take long for the proud father to be done mixing the batter up as he put it in the fridge to cool for a bit as he began to clean up the small mess he made of white powder on the counter; and covering parts of his red fur. First dusting off his paws over the trash and then cleaning off his cheek with a damp paper towel to avoid getting any clumps of powder stuck in his fur while he cleaned off the counter with a wet dish towel.

After cleaning up as best as he could he got out a few boxes of party supplies that him and Emily had picked out together, of course it was all her favorites. Being as quiet as he could he got a chair to hang the streamers from the ceiling arching them down along the edge of the walls going around the room. Next with the small helium tank he picked up at the party store he filled up a bag of assorted colored balloons tying a few together with their strings and then to different things around the room; being extra careful to avoid the fan.

With the last box of supplies he set out party favors like hats, stickers, and bowls of snacks on the living room table; enjoying a few of the deliciously crunchy pretzels as he did so. Taking a moment or so to look around and admire his work and check that everything was ready Nick looking at the time on the microwave to see it was time to go wake up the birthday girl so she could get up to enjoy her special day; all the while a pleasant smile on his muzzle as he went about cleaning up. When he stepped into the pink and purple room he couldn't help but smile more as he saw his little girl sleeping soundly as she cuddled her plushies.

She was just so innocent and cute that he couldn't help but to enjoy the heartwarming sight for a moment longer before pulling out his phone to capture it forever; and with the click of the shutter he saved it to the folder he kept all the photos of them. And while Nick didn't notice it in the picture, there by his sleeping daughter's bedside was a faint shimmer captured in the photo; a shimmer with the outline of a bunny.

* * *

"Did you see the picture I drew for you mommy?" Emily asked Judy as they sat there on a far off beach. They had been talking together for a little while now; Judy listening happily as Emily told her everything she wanted to share with her mother. There was always so much to say, so much to feel and enjoy, but it always seemed like there was never enough time. "Daddy says you are always watching over us keeping us safe." she recited briefly what Nick always tells her when she misses her mom.

Judy looked down at her little girl still sitting in her lap nuzzled into her chest, "Yes I saw it, I loved it very much, thank you my little princess." she said as she stroked Emily's back comfortingly. Her daughter sitting there in her arms had her small brown paws onto the fabric of her mother's dress; she held on so tight fearing that she would slip away if she didn't. "Of course I watch over you, I promised to always look out for my baby girl." Judy said placed a loving kiss to the top Emily's head in between the ears.

Then Judy took a moment to think before asking her own question. "How is daddy doing?" she asked almost hesitantly, almost afraid of what the answer would be. Nick had told her he never really anything for religion, if everything was for a reason why did his mom have to live such a hard life when he was a kit he had told her once, and because that it was always harder for her to reach him; because he was so unsure that he could ever be reached himself.

"He is really happy." Emily said, much to Judy's relief. "We bought birthday stuff and he was smiling all day." she said happily with a wide smile of her own as she looked up to tell her mom, but then that smile faded away slowly. "But sometimes...sometimes I hear daddy crying at night. Daddy misses you a lot too mommy…" the small bunny carried off.

Judy was happy at the first part, but then she was worried when she saw Emily stop smiling, and when she heard the last part she felt her heart break, "I know baby. And I miss you and daddy all the time." she said trying to comfort her little girl as she wrapped her arms around her again. "Will you tell daddy that mommy still misses and loves him very much?" the older bunny asked getting a nod from the younger.

In a few minutes of sitting there together in silence and comfort the white light all around them flashed away getting both of their attention. They both knew what it meant, and neither of them liked what it meant; but they couldn't stop it from happening. Emily grabbed onto her mother tightly as she did every time the light flashed away, it sputtered on and off as Judy wrapped her arms around her grey and brown princess. "I love you mommy." spoke the daughter as she felt the flashing stop and the light begin to get increasingly bright.

"I love you too Sweetie." Judy whispered back quietly as she nuzzled her precious baby, "Happy birthday, my little princess…" was the last thing said and heard as the light became blinding and consuming.

* * *

"Happy birthday Emily!" Nick cheered as he saw Emily's amethyst eyes open up sleepily giving a small yawn. She was a late sleeper; just like him. "Did you sleep well?" the happy and excited dad asked his still sleepy daughter with a warm smile on his face as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Emily gave an affirmative nod and 'mhh' while she rubbed her eyes. "I saw mommy at the beach again, and she wished me happy birthday." the young bunny said as she recalled her 'dream'. Over the past nearly two years these walks on the beach were somewhat common, and after talking to Bonnie about what they might mean he truly believed in what Emily had seen. "Mommy wanted me to tell you something." she said looking up to Nick.

"Oh yeah? What did she say?" he asked hesitantly. It wasn't every time Emily got a visit that she woke up with a message for him.

"Mommy still loves you and misses you daddy." Emily said gently.

After that it was quiet, it was quiet for what seemed like an hour. Being told that Judy still missed him, that she still loved him, it was all so much for him; and Emily's sweet and innocent voice (a voice much like her own mother's) didn't help but make the message hit home even harder. After that it was quiet, it was quiet for what seemed like an hour.

"Why are you crying daddy?" a gentle voice broke the silence. When Nick snapped out of his thoughts he was there sitting beside Emily on her bed, her deep amethyst eyes concerned, and tears running down his red cheeks. "Aren't you happy?"

That question reminded Nick what today was truly about; it was about her being happy. "Ye, of course daddy is happy." he started as he wiped away the tears from his eyes and pulled his daughter into his lap, "I'm just so happy that I have you and mommy to love me so much." he say rocking her side to side in his hug, and after a few minutes he decided she would need to get ready for her big say. "Okay you get ready and wash up so we can have breakfast okay?" he coaxed so that way she didn't feel sad about that right now.

"Oh are we going to have pancakes?" she asked excitedly as she hopped for her favorite breakfast.

"I don't know, you have to find out." he trialed off making her even more excited to find out. And with that she hurried to change out of her PJs and wash her face like they always did waking up in the morning.

By the time Emily was done getting ready and walking down the hallway Nick was already waiting in the living room with his phone ready and recording. As his little girl stepped into the room her eyes filled with wonder at all the balloons and streamers around the room, the pretty warm colors and all the party favors; it was all for her, and Nick couldn't help but to smile at how excited she was to see it all. Unable to contain her enthusiasm anymore the small bunny couldn't help but jump around with joy and cheer her thanks to the fox behind it all as she squeezed him in a hug.

Midway through her happy outburst there was a knock at the door causing her to pause as her ears snapped in attention to the sound, and then looked at him curiously. "I wonder who that is?" He said with a straight face as they went to go see who it was; the younger hiding slightly behind her dad's legs as she looked out from behind them. Nick stood back from the door making sure Emily was standing out past him as he opened the door.

"Happy birthday Emily!" voices cheered once the door was wide open for the birthday girl. Standing outside was Bonnie and other members of the Hopps family; a few of the oldest siblings along with with their kits closer to her age, but all of them happy to see their cousin/niece Emily. The little birthday girl couldn't contain her excitement as she hopped around hugging her relatives who had come to surprise her today, all of them greeting each other and glad to see one another.

While all the other bunnies were saying their hellos and leaving their presents over by the side table, Bonnie made her way over to Nick and gave him a hello hug. "Everything looks great darling, you did a great job with the decorating- Oh, you have a little something here." she congratulated him before licking her thumb and reaching up to clean a white smudge off his cheek, "Oh, it was just flour. Do you need anymore help setting up?" she asked wanting to do the most she could to help her little granddaughter have the best birthday.

"No I think I have everything taken care of." The red fox said as he looked at his watch went through his checklist for everything he needed, "Alright who wants pancakes?" he asked to the room of already excited kits, and in return he got more cheering and excitement. While Nick started making pancakes to order with carrots, blueberries, or both Bonnie helped to get drinks and plates set up for everyone; the small assembly line they had here was a lot easier to manage than the one she had to manage with her nearly three hundred kits.

It wasn't long before everyone was enjoying their party breakfast together sitting in either the living room or the kitchen. "These are really good Nick. When did you learn to cook?" the oldest of the siblings complimented with a smile; she had always gotten along great with Nick since the first time Judy had brought him to meet the family.

"Daddy always makes the best pancakes." Emily said just before another big bite of the syrupy breakfast.

Nick smiled lovingly at his innocent little bunny and the happy look that hadn't left her all morning, "Well anything for my little princess." he said putting a caring paw on her shoulder getting a nuzzle against his fingers in return, and a few awws from Emily's aunts and uncles.

After breakfast was eaten and all little messes and spills cleaned up it was time for another surprise, and not a moment later there was knock at the door; Nick was more than happy to go and get it. When he opened the door he was happy to see Finnick standing on the welcome mat. "Hey just on time. Were you able to get it?" Nick asked knowing that Finnick always came through.

"No." Finnick said in his deep and gruff voice, and before Nick could question the smaller fox he explained, "Kits like oreo flavor more than vallina; trust me." he said with a signature smirk on his muzzle. "Come one, I need help with the cooler."

Before heading out Nick poked his head back inside to see Bonnie standing close by the door wondering what was going on, "I'm gonna help bring in the surprise but I'll be right back. Can you take care of everything?" and with the oldest rabbit telling him she could do it the two foxes headed out to Finnick's Pawpsicle van parked in front of the small house.

"Alright, there's about thirty Pawpsicles in that cooler is that enough?" Finnick asked as he was looking around the front seats for something and Nick was checking the cooler. The first thing he saw was the ice cream cake sitting in a snowy pile to keep cool and some red Pawpsicles in the other half of the cooler.

But he never heard whatever it was Finnick asked. Nick picked up one of the frozen desserts off the top of the snow pile and fell down the rabbit hole. It took him back to the first time he had met Judy, the treats always looked the same but today was just one of those days. He remembered everything; meeting the go getter bunny to helping her with her case, joining the force with her and getting to know her as a strong mammal, and then falling head over heel for the bunny with amethyst eyes.

All the good times they shared came to mind in his trip down memory lane, in order just as they happened all the way up to their last chase; and that is when Nick began to slip. They were running in pursuit, closing in on the large elephant that had been on a robbery streak the past week, and now they were closing in, but they had gotten too close and when they-

"Nick!" the loud shout and face full of snow tore the red fox from his mindscape and back to the chilled van, tears were streaming down his cheeks and he was near hyperventilating. "Hey you alright?" Finnick asked, his voice surprisingly full of concern and care for his closest friend.

Brushing the melting powder from his face and putting down the pawpsicle Nick finally regained his senses enough to respond. "Yeah I'm alright, just remembering some things." he tried to brush of his mild panic attack.

"You want to talk about it?" the 'tough' fox asked

Nick took a few deep breaths after the question, "Alright after the party, just...I want to make this the best day for Emily." he said just wanting the best for his little girl.

* * *

All the little bunnies were enjoying candies and treats that had been left out for the part all the while playing with jacks and little party horns. When Nick and Finnick came in Emily was the first to notice and she knew exactly what it meant. "Uncle Finnick!" she cheered as she ran over from her cousins to hug her favorite uncle in an overly happy birthday squeeze. "Did you bring pawpsicles?" she begged eagerly for the frozen dessert.

"Hey there Emily, happy birthday little fox." he said as he gave her a small hug, she always liked it when he called her a bunny or a fox because she was both and loved being both. While Nick was talking with Bonnie about setting everyone up for dessert Finnick pulled out a red envelop from his pocket. "Here, go put this with your presents, and don't let your dad see." he said with a sneaky smile, and with a giggle she gladly did so.

"Alright everyone time to sing happy birthday." Bonnie said getting everyone together as Nick put six candles on Emily's ice cream cake and set it in front of her lighting the candles. Everyone gathered around the table with the little ones all sitting as they sang, the older bunnies taking a few pictures of their niece as the orange glow danced across the room.

Nick could see his little princess smiling wide and giggling as the song progressed, the candle light shimmering in her purple eyes and over her grey fur. She was a princess today just like she was to him every day, but today she got to show everyone while she wore her golden crown hat. Once the candles were out it was too late for Nick as he felt drips of water on his feet, trying his best to hide it from his little girl he walked past Bonnie telling her he would be right back; but she didn't miss his glossy eyes.

Her and Finnick shared a look when Nick closed his door behind him, "I'll go check on him, you can handle the kits right?" she asked the small fox as she walked down the hallway to her son-in-law's room.

* * *

He tried the best he could to never slip, to never let his precious girl see his tears, or to hear his cries; but that didn't mean he didn't. Nick was on his knees with his muzzle buried into the blanket of the bed trying his best not to let a sob slip out, but it did along with stinging tears. "Nicholas?" Bonnie knocked at the door.

Quickly wiping his eyes and with a small sniffle "Yeah I'll be right out Bonnie, I was getting Emily's present." he lied; but she knew anyways.

She creaked the door open as she stepped in closing it behind her so they wouldn't have to worry about the conversation being heard by Emily. "Nick it's okay." she said as she stepped over to him across the small room. She saw the family pictures he had, there were several in the livingroom as well but the ones in here must have been here before. "It's okay Nick." she said as she put a paw on his back while he pretended to look in the nightstand for something.

At the touch he froze. "How can you say that?" he asked her without moving. "How can any of this be okay?" his voice began to slip as his thoughts did so first. "Emily will never meet her mom because of me." he broke down as he crumpled onto the bed next to him under the weight of the memory.

"Nicholas, what happened to Judy wasn't your fault." Bonnie comforted as her eyes began to tear up slightly too, "All her life Judy wanted to be an officer and she was the happiest bunny I ever saw when she got in." the rabbit began to explain to the sad broken fox. "But then you made her life so much more. You might not know it but you made her happier than anything in the world Nick, she loved you with all her heart. You mean the world to her and I know she never blamed you."

"But-"

"But nothing." she cut him off before he tried to convince himself and her of the blame, she already knew what had happened; everyone did, and she wasn't going to let him keep hating himself.. "You gave her the most beautiful daughter she could have asked for, you never would do anything to hurt her, and you were always there for my bunny, even before you were her partner." she said as she turned Nick to her and hugging his thin frame lovingly, "You still have Emily who thinks the world of you, you and Judy are her hero and that will never change. So just stop blaming yourself sweetie." Bonnie coaxed as a few tears dripped down her cheeks.

And like that Nick sobbed into his mother-in-law's embrace returning the comfort for her as well, and after a while he was feeling better again. "Okay, let's go back out there." he said as he wiped his cheeks off. "Oh and Bonnie, thank you, for everything." he said just before they left the room together.

* * *

The party didn't last too much longer after that it started winding down. Emily opened presents and Nick made sure to take lots of photos of everything; especially his little girl. At some point Finnick had sneaked in his present of thirty dollars and a funny homemade card; it was half a card for a bunny and half a card for a fox put together for the birthday girl, and she loved it.

But everyone loved Nick's present for her. He had went out and bought a small golden chain necklace for his princess, but to make it more special for her when he brought it home he slipped Judy's wedding ring onto it for Emily to always carry with her; now that she was old enough not to lose it. In Emily's eyes it was the best gift of the whole day; and she was never going to take it off.

The Hopps family had to make there leave so they could get back to Bunny burrow in time to get everything ready for supper and all said their goodbye's as they left together. The remaining foxes enjoyed the leftover pawpsicles together each getting an extra two, and while Nick wasn't fond of the sugar high Emily was buzzing right now Finnick was laughing at his expense when she wanted him to wear the birthday crown too. However it didn't take long for the sugar to burn off thanks to her young age and high metabolism, and with that she had fallen asleep wrapped up in her new quilt from her grandmother.

"You ready to talk?" Finnick asked the serious question after about half an hour from when Emily drifted to sleep. He always came through and he wasn't going to let his friend keep everything bottled up, and so he sat and listened for his friend.

Nick gave a nod telling his closest friend what had gotten to him earlier in the day and began to go through the memory of what happened nearly two years ago.

* * *

"Wilde's, we have reports of a daytime burglary on a streak in the residential of city central; find him, shut him down." Chief Bogo said handling the case file down to the fox as the pair walked out of the bullpen. While already having been married for over five years and it being public information, the chief still would occasionally call his rabbit officer by her maiden name.

Nick and Judy looked through the file in their cubicle with all related cases inside it, there were several leads to follow and a prime neighborhoods that would be the best places to look. Over the years of being on the force the small pair proved that their size did not impede their work, and so there was often times no major concern about them getting a large case; if anything the chief often had to deal with more trouble from giving them too small of a case.

"Alright let's go Nick, come on." she said as she grabbed her phone and keys for their cruiser, closely followed by Nick as he still loved how eager she was to always do her part in making Zootopia a better place.

It wasn't a long drive to the neighborhood where most the break ins had occurred, a few mammals walking through on their day off, some neighborhood kids playing in the yards waving as they drove by, but nothing out of the ordinary. The sun was warm and there was a breeze blowing through the trees, today just seemed like such a lovely day to fight crime.

Judy was just about to turn down the street to the right when she froze. Her strong ears picking up an alarm and snapping in the direction it was heard down in the street to their left, Nick blared the siren as she made a sharp turn and sped off down the road. Not to far into the street they saw their burglar; a grey elephant in a black shirt with dark grey cargos throwing two duffels into a black suv. As soon as they saw him the suv sped off starting a dangerous residential chase. Nick called it in as soon as they saw him, the full description, outfit, tusk piercings, vehicle and its partial plate.

"Be advised suspect is in a stolen vehicle and considered dangerous, take caution. Use of high powered tranquilizers is permitted." Clawhauser's voice spoke back through the radio. The chase lead to a park where the suv lost control and rammed into the safety barriers preventing cars from entering the park, but no sooner that that did the elephant abandon the vehicle and stolen goods before taking off in the park.

Without a moment's hesitation the two officers gave chase, Judy quickly gaining ground despite Nick's warning her to stay back with him. And just as she came in close the suspect turned around swinging his trunk and sending Judy into the tree next to them. "JUDY!" Nick shouted as it all happened in front of him while he ran after them pulling out his tranq gun.

"Not so fast fox." the tusked mammal threatened as he picked up the struggling rabbit officer with his trunk, "If you don't want anything to happen to your partner you'll back off." he warned dangerously.

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

Nick hesitated on what to do, Judy was his partner and his wife, he couldn't risk her getting hurt. But his sharp eyes saw her face, she was so serious, so confident. She flicked her left ear twice and then the right once; don't do it was the meaning for the signal, one he had seen a lot and had to give even more. With her trust in him he fired off the three shots the tranq was loaded with as they faintly heard sirens approaching.

 _You make me happy, when skies are grey_

The elephant let out a cry as the darts hit their mark and he dropped his hostage to the ground and began to run. "I'm fine it's just my ankle, don't let him get away." Judy said as Nick tried to worry over her instead of giving chase. However the darts worked their magic and before he was able to run very far the elephant collapsed onto the grass where Nick did his best to restrain the large mammal.

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

When Judy tried to sit up she felt a pain in her side and froze as she saw green feathers in contrast to her blue uniform, and the world began to slip away. Her thoughts, her senses, everything seemed like it was draining away; she had always been warned about the high powered tranq darts, and that was their lethality towards smaller mammals. With the last of her thoughts and all of her will she grabbed her carrot pen and began speaking into it as best she could.

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **TT~TT more tears TT~TT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Notes:**

Wow I just really love the feedback from everyone. I only ever planned on one chapter but here we are at number 3, I'm just glad to have so many smiling faces here for the ride :D

Hehe that was probably funnier to me than it was to you guys.

I've listened to what you guys wanted and well in the first chapter a lot of you wanted Emily to avenge Judy. Well….careful what you wish for, because now you just might get it.

So is anyone even still smiling at this point? I don't know why you all kept reading this far but thank you for doing so and I hope you enjoy the chapter! ( **read at your own risk!** )~

* * *

 **Longing:**

Waiting always seems to be the best solution for problems and obstacles. Taking a step back to look at what is really ahead let's you think from outside the problem leading you to out of the box solutions. But just how long is too long to wait, it all depends on the problem doesn't it; maybe a year, maybe several, but what about a decade. Well ten years was too long for Emily, and she was not going to wait any longer.

"Why do you keep treating me like a kit dad?" Emily asked from the kitchen table while doing her math homework. This was not the first time the conversation had come up, but that might have only been because to Nick she will always be his little kit. At the table sat a strong independent young rabbit, while she was only fifteen she didn't like having to rely on others to succeed but that didn't mean she was any less of a daddy's girl. No that is quite the opposite; Emily loved her dad with all her heart, and he loved her even more.

With the hardships they have faced in life they grew close to each other understanding what family truly meant to each of them. But that didn't mean there were things that were kept in the dark; no, there was something that Nick had always avoided. But now at the wonderful age of fifteen he couldn't hide things from his intelligent daughter; she was a sweet little rabbit just like her mom, but was just as much of a sly fox as he was.

But right now, Nick couldn't find the strength to tell her why; how could he tell her the truth, how could he tell her what happened to her mom all those years ago. It wasn't that she didn't need to know or deserve to know, but just he wasn't ready to talk about it; and he didn't know if he would be. However he had always told her when she was older he would tell her what happened, he never lied about that day but he just never fully explained things, but maybe now that time was here; no matter how much he hated it.

He sighed heavily; there was no avoiding it anymore. "It is just something that's hard to talk about Emily." Nick said in a voice filled with solemn, and regret. He knew that today was going to be the day he told her, and he wasn't looking forward to any part of it.

"Hard for you? What about hard for me?" Emily shot back putting her book down without even bothering to mark her page. "All I know is what everyone tells me. I can barely remember her now. Even uncle Finnick knows more about mom than I do." She said as she began losing her flare to the sad truth.

Nick stepped over from the kitchen to comfort her giving her a quick hug before kneeling beside her so she would look at him. "I'm sorry Emily, I never thought about what might have been best for you." the fox said as he gave his daughter's paws a light and supporting squeez. "Let's go to the couch and we can talk about it, okay? I can tell you everything if you think you are ready." he said, and of course she agreed after composing herself.

They moved to the couch both of them sitting on one end of the couch, Emily sitting criss cross facing her dad, but Nick sat with his elbows resting on his knees as he slouched off the couch; she was ready, but was he. His eyes were not the vibrant emerald they often were, instead they were a dull green, they were longing and they were suffering. After taking a few minutes to get himself together and with Emily's patient waiting, he began sharing the truth that he never wanted to share.

At the beginning Emily was happy and hopeful, while she knew how serious this talk was and where it lead she thought it would finally bring a sense of closure she never had before. But as the story went on her happiness faded away, her dad grew more and more solemn with every word. The room seemed to get colder and darker as the air got thicker and heavier, but it was too late now. As Nick choked out the ending of what had happened Emily's tears spilt forward.

Nick heard as she began to sob, she wanted to know the truth, but this reality was one she could never have been ready for; no one could have been. He went to wrap his loving arms around his daughter to hold her close and let her know everything would be better, but she slapped his arms away. "Emil-"

"Get away from me!" she screamed through tears. "You killed her!"

"Em-" he tried to speak not knowing what to say anymore.

"You killed mom! She loved you and trusted you!" Emily yelled. She had never yelled in such a way before, she had never been so hurt before either.

Nick was stabbed through the heart with those words. He had been beaten before countless times, but nothing ever hurt as bad as this moment. What could he say, what could he do. While he hated it, she was right; he had killed his wife, it was because of him that she wasn't there anymore.

"You killed her! YOU KILLED HER!" the scream came from everywhere in nearly every voice he had ever heard. It chanted and tortured him from all around, but the voice that hurt the most was his daughters, it cut through the rest with ease, and cut through him even easier.

* * *

"GAAAHHH!" Nick woke up screaming in the top of his lungs in a cold sweat as he thrashed in his blankets trying his best to throw them off. It took a few moments for him to realize it was all just a dream and that he was still laying in his bed in the middle of the night, he was breathing heavily and ragged as he was unable to stop himself from shaking.

"Daddy?" Emily's soft voice came from the doorway of the room. She was in her favorite warm PJs to help her sleep through the winter months, and in her small paw she was holding her favorite stuffed bunny as she rubbed the sleep from her eye with her free paw. "What's wrong daddy?" she asked as she stepped over to his bed.

Nick looked at his young little kit at only six years old as he sat up in bed and started to get control of his heart and breathing once more. "Daddy just had a bad dream sweetie, it's okay. Here, why don't we get you tucked back into bed." he said as he stood up and picked up his little bunny in his arms.

"Can I sleep with you?" she asked from his arms as she held her own bunny in her arms. When Nick looked down at her sleepy purple eyes he couldn't say no to her, besides she would be asleep before they even made it back to her bed to tuck her in. So instead he put her in his bed and climbed in next to her putting the covers over her as he did so. "Goodnight daddy." she said as she nuzzled against him enjoying the her dad was always warm.

Smiling back at the little angel that was his daughter he held her close. "Good night, Emily." he said giving her a kiss on the forehead, even though she was already fast asleep. "Don't you ever grow up." he said before slipping back to sleep himself to enjoy the peace and quiet of the cool winter night once more.

* * *

Christmas time was fast approaching for Zootopia, in fact it was only already a few days away. Mammals everywhere were in a rush and every shop was busy, there was always tons of last minute shopping to be done for many who lived in the fast paced city life. But two mammals that weren't taking place in the panic and rush were Nick and Emily. The father daughter duo were currently watching another movie to their Christmas movie marathon, right now Emily was singing along to one of the several songs in _Floatzen_ when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, you keep singing." Nick smiled as Emily stopped for a moment before happily going back to singing along with the song without hesitation. When the red fox opened up the front door he saw Finnick standing all bundled up in thick and heavy clothes to keep warm and his cart behind him with a few presents on it. "Hey glad you could make it Finnick." he greeted his long time friend as he stepped inside pulling the cart behind him.

Finnick began taking off a few warmer layers as the door was closed, "Took you long enough, I was freezing my ears off out there." He grumbled as he rubbed some feeling back into the tips of his ears again. But when he heard the singing still coming from the couch he couldn't help but alos smile too, but his was more of a smirk, "Did I interrupt your singing time?" he was still being nice to the younger fox, but they both knew if Emily asked him to sing he would do it.

"Very funny, we both know you came so you could sing too." Nick shot back with his own smirk as he took the presents from the cart to the tree in the corner of the living room. Nick had moved the furniture around a bit so that way the tree can sit there with plenty of room to decorate and to put presents around.

A little while longer into the movie and Emily's favorite part was coming up, "Daddy you have to sing!" she demanded from the red fox getting a laugh from her uncle, they all knew that Nick was going to sing because that's what she wanted but it was still the funniest thing to the older fox.

"Yeah come on Nick, you have to sing with your little girl. It's the holidays." he said in his deep voice through his chuckles.

Two mammals singing along was fun to Emily, but what was even more fun was three. "And you have to sing too uncle Finnick!" she exclaimed happily to have another family member to make demands to.

"Uh-uh kid, sorry but I don't sing." the light brown fox refused causing Emily to stop singing and turn to him; her eye were near glossy and her ears droopy. "Nope, sorry Emily that doesn't work on me." he said confident in his resolve.

Emily's expression dropped a little bit more, "but it's the holidays." she said before casting her gaze down at the floor. Nick could feel his heart tremor watching his little girl sad during her favorite song, and was just about to see if he could comfort her when Finnick spoke up.

"Alright, alright. I'll sing along." he sighed defeatedly. Even his heart couldn't take making the little bunny sad.

"YAY!" the little rabbit cheered before hopping back into the song as if she never stopped.

Nick sitting between the two of them began chuckling at his friend's expense. "She hustled you." he smirked before joining his daughter in singing.

Finnick looked at Nick's smug face for a moment before he too gave in to the evil little princess, and with a sigh he sang along. "...here I stand…" his deep voice obviously protesting singing, and yet a small smile crawled across his muzzle. "...in the light of day…let the storm rage ooonnnn...the cold never bothered me anyway." he finished the song and looked away from the giggling bunny; and unfortunately for him he missed Nick slipping his phone back into his pocket, with a new video that just finished recording.

* * *

It was a little while into the next movie that the trio was watching when the doorbell rang again, and once more Nick got up to go answer it; but he already had a good idea as to who it was going to be. "Hey Flash, we were just about to call you." Nick smiled warmly as he let in his three clawed friend into his house. "You didn't want to bring Percilla over?" he asked seeing that his friend didn't bring his fiance.

"She wanted...to go see...her parents." he said slowly explaining the absence of the other mentioned sloth. Once he came in and took off his coat wh slowly made his way over to Emily and Finnick. "Hi guys…" he said waving at them as he sat to the side of Finnick receiving hellos from the both of them "Happy Thanksgiving." Flash said with a wide smile before bursting into his own form of hysterical laughter, it wasn't long before the two foxes were laughing along at the sense of self humor.

They watched movies for the rest of the night before all tucking in and heading off to bed in a slumber party fashion, each one of them wrapped up in the living room in thick warm blankets to keep the cold away.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve in the next morning when they woke up, and it definitely felt like it, especially for Emily who couldn't stop running around. She was excited to finally catch Santa, and this year she wasn't going to miss him again this time.

As for the normal routine Nick made breakfast consisting of pancakes and with sides of potatoes; this was Flash's first time being over for breakfast and he completely loved the mammal face pancakes, especially the sloth one. Emily helped her dad clean up by putting the clean dishes in the dishwasher to dry after Nick handed them down to her; he always said that Christmas was the time to help others and she loved helping him the most.

The day went by quickly for the four of them between getting everything ready for the big day tomorrow and watching movies together to pass the time. Emily did everything from watching more christmas movies to playing games with Flash and Uncle Finnick, but her favorite part of the day was being able to help out her dad with baking cookies.

Once the cookies were done they all got to enjoy a few of the delicious cookies, they came in shapes of candy canes, presents, and anything Christmas; but Emily was more than happy to save the best ones to leave out for later tonight so that way Santa to have when he brought her presents from the north pole. To make things a bit easier on himself cooking and cleaning wise, Nick ordered pizza for everyone to enjoy, which wasn't hard thanks to everyone liking the same things in the first place.

As the night began to roll in with dinner Nick brought out a space heater to keep everyone nice and toasty as they all sat down in the living room together watching another movie. Finnick on the left followed by Flash in the middle and Nick sitting on the right of the couch. As for Emily, she had the most comfortable spot in the house, wrapped up in her grandma's quilt she got for her birthday and snuggled up sitting on her dad's lap.

* * *

Nick had just taken Emily to her bed closing the door after she fell fast asleep thanks to the sugar crash after eating so many sweets throughout the day. And with her door closed after he came out he was getting everything ready for Christmas morning. Hidden in the back of the pantry was a bag filled with small toys and goodies to fill the stockings with and those were the first that he put out. The next thing was the presents from _Santa_. He looked over to see if if Finnick would help but was he saw was that Finnick was passed out on the arm of the couch. But what caught his attention more so was Flash.

"Shhhhh" the sloth shh'ed him slowly with a wide grin as he made his way over to the sleeping fox and putting one of Emily's tiaras on the top of his head between his large ears. Nick had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at his friends antics, even Flash was doing his best not to laugh too loud as he slowly got his phone out to take a picture.

Not wanting to wake up his friend for it Nick got help from Flash as they quietly took the presents hidden in Nick's room out to the pile under their decorated tree. There were presents for everyone there and looking at the pile of presents and the rest of the Christmas decorations around the house really made Nick's heart brimming with warmth and happiness, but that happiness quickly vanished.

"Oh no!" Nick hissed as he pulled down his ears in worry when he realized that something was horribly wrong.

Flash was slowly startled by his friend's sudden concern, "What...is wrong...Nick?" he asked hoping that it wasn't anything bad.

"I forgot to get hot chocolate, and I promised Emily we could have some in the morning when we opened presents." he explained the 'major' problem. While it wasn't life threatening or anything it was still a promise to his little princess. Nick looked at his watch and saw it wasn't actually that late and some stores would still be open. "I need to run to the store before they close. Will you be okay here?" he asked Flash wanting to make sure it wasn't a problem if he went to the store right now.

Much to Flash's relief that it wasn't something bigger he was okay with stay inside where it was warm. "I will...be okay." he started, "...do you...want...to take...my...car?" he offered Nick so he didn't have to walk out in the cold winter night.

Nick thought about it for a second; he wasn't much for driving and only did it if he absolutely needed to. "I'm okay, thanks though Bud." he said while he grabbed his coat and threw it on, "I'll be back in a bit." he said as he stepped outside locking the door behind him.

* * *

Nick was almost to the convenience store on the corner just before the turn that lead into their housing community, he was slightly panting from the hurried walk over to make sure he got here before it close but now as he was close he slowed down so he could catch his breath. Winter was his favorite time of year, he and Judy always loved going on runs together in the park during winter; there was just something about the crisp cold air that they both loved. Emily in turn always loved seeing their breaths come out as white puffs of smoke when her and Nick walked around the neighborhood.

There was a few people in the store when Nick got there all getting a few last minute things or just stuff for themselves. Nick went looking through the aisles and found that there was only one box of hot chocolate left, it was a little dented and banged up but it wasn't leaking any of its powder so he took it to the registrar.

While he paid for the mix the sound of a fire truck blaring past the store drowned out the elevator music for a few moments before it disappeared off somewhere in the distance. Nick headed out the door back into the cold air enjoying the way it nipped his nose briefly before heading back home. However then the smell of smoke burnt his nose slightly and he saw smoke pluming from down the road and felt bad for whoever might live in the area and hoped everyone was okay. But then realization hit him much like a fire truck; the plumage of smoke looked like it was coming from his neighborhood.

Quickly he took off running forgetting everything else but to run as fast as he could to make it back home. His arms pumped hard beside him as his paws pounded against the hard frozen sidewalk, his lungs burned as they filled with the fridge air; but he didn't care, he had to get home. With all his years of chasing criminals much larger and faster than him he made it back to his street in no time, his fears becoming more and more real with every step; and as he turned the last corner they were realized.

What he found was smoke billowing from every window in his house and fire spitting from several of them. The fire crew that blew past the store earlier was spraying down the roofs of the neighboring houses to prevent the fire from spreading as a few of them came out of the front door along with plums of smoke; his eyes and nose burning from the horrible smell filling the street.

One was carrying Flash while another carried Finnick out of the house and to safety across the street. Nick dropped the chocolate powder where he was not carrying about in anymore and ran over to them; both of them seemed okay at the least. However both of them coughing and covered in soot and minor burns, Finnick seemed a like he had it worse and they brought a mask to help him breath. But Flash was trying his best to fight his helper, and turned to Nick with a horrified look on his face. Nick didn't even spare a second to ask anything, all that mattered was that Emily was still inside.

As he ran to the front of his house two of the firefighters grabbed him unwilling to let him go. "Sir please! You have to stand back!" one yelled muffled through his mask.

"My daughter is still in there! My daughter is in there!" He yelled desperately fighting the two emergency responders. There was nothing on his mind but getting through to her, it wasn't even clear if he knew they were holding him back. They looked at each other and one let go about to run in when the front door area gave way and collapsed sending embers over the small yard.

Then he shouted into his radio on his shoulder, "Chief! There is still a girl trapped in there!" Nick couldn't hear the response but it was clear it wasn't good. "But sir!-"

And that was as long as Nick was going to stand for, without thinking or caring what would happen next he turned to the lion still holding him back and hit him in the stomach as hard as he could. His heavy protective gear was meant to stop heat from getting through, not the firm hand of an officer; even if Nick was small he could pack a punch. The second he was loss he made a break for it darting past the firefighters that tried to grab him, and as the flames roared and the smoke billowed out of the burned down door he ran in without any hesitation.

Nick was afraid of a lot of things; he was afraid of clowns, he was horrified of drowning, and even more so being burned alive. But Nick was not afraid to risk his life for his little princess; even if it meant walking through this blazing inferno. And in that first step his feet screamed in pain as they burned on the floor. "Emily!" He shouted at the top of his lungs as he crawled over burning debris through the living room inhaling the thick cloud as he did so. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see, and he wasn't even sure if he could hear; but he fought his way through this hell to the back of the hallway.

Emily's door was thrown open by the firefighters that came to help, and Nick threw himself to the floor in a violent coughing fit. The air was to thick with smoke for him to breath and even worse now is he could feel parts of his fur burning off making the smell around him that much more worse. His paw pads lit up in searing pain as they came in contact with the blazing floor, his feet long having lost any feeling; and any fur.

Despite everything else he crawled through the fire to the center of the room and made it to his daughter's bed where he pulled himself up by the frame. Two things happened in that moment, the first was he felt Emily's small still form on the bed, the second was that even if he could make it out he didn't want to anymore.

His eyes burned as he opened them, the sharp emerald green standing out against the orange and red all around him. But what burned him even more was seeing his daughter's beautiful and soft grey fur nearly all covered in ash from the room around her, he didn't even have the strength left to breath as he wrapped himself protectively around her screaming his heart out with whatever air he had left to use.

The fires and smoke took the rest of his life bit by bit as he fought desperately to keep his little girl wrapped tightly in his arms. That's when everything left slipped away, and there was nothing. The pain, the roaring fire, his burning eyes, and his devastated heart; all of it just slipped away. And when there was nothing left to slip away, so did he.

 **GAP**

"Late last night Zootopia saw one of the most devastating house fires we have seen in years." the news anchor reported for the morning news. "Back there behind me is the house of officer Nicholas Wilde, where him and his daughter were enjoying Christmas Eve with family friends when their night took a turn for the worse." the zebra said. She said it so calmly as if nothing happened, she said it knowing what had happened; but she wasn't allowed to say that for the morning news.

But that didn't matter, the city as a whole had heard the news by social media already; such a dangerous and harmful thing that spread faster than word of mouth. The police precinct all hear it early morning and every officer that called Nick's phone heard the same horrifying message at the end. While the news could only be confirmed to some mammals exclusively, the absence of good news was all the city really needed to know the truth.

"We haven't been told much about the incident last night, but early reports are saying that the fire was started by a malfunction in a space heater. We will let you know when we get an update." Her report was then changed to a traffic report by another reporter.

* * *

Judy was there surrounded by the white light spilling in from the clouds all around her, she could tell there was something wrong with this night; but she didn't know how wrong until she heard a voice and her ears snapped to its direction.

"Mommy?" a small voice asked from behind her, a voice she didn't want to hear where she was now.

But her fears were realized when she turned around to see her baby girl standing there with her in the clouds dressed in the same pure white robe that she was wearing. "Emily…" her voice was dripping in sadness near broken as she spoke her daughter's name.

"Where are we mommy?" Emily asked as she looked around to see that they were not at the beach that they her mom always came to visit at, and then she saw her own dress. "Mommy look at my pretty dress, now I'm just like you." she said happily and innocently not yet knowing the true meaning behind it. But to her the dress was always so pretty when she saw her mom in it, and now she too had a pretty dress just like her mom.

Judy felt a swirl of emotions, but overall she was heartbroken; because she knew what this meant for her precious kit. "Oh Emily." was all she could say before she got down on her knees and wrapped her arms tightly around her kit; and for the first time she was actually able to feel the small bunny in her arms. This moment was bittersweet for Judy, but the longer it lasted the more bitter it became instead. It was a while before finally explained where they were, but Emily was content holding onto her mom all the same while she waited. "This is heaven Sweetie."

* * *

"Is there anything else you can do?" Chief Bogo asked the Dr. that had somehow saved Nick's life last night after the fire. The only reason why the chief was here on Christmas was because someone needed to be here for Nick when he woke up, and the chief was the only officer that all of the hospital staff was too afraid to say no to.

The Dr. looked over at the proud cape buffalo fighting back whatever emotions he felt for his officer whose life hung in balance; it must feel awful to see your own officer head to tail in thick bandages, especially with the stinging smell of burning fur still present in the room. There was other things hanging in the air dampening the mood, but the Dr. wasn't allowed to know all the details that he didn't need to know.

"It's all touch and go right now. Nearly all his fur was burned off in the fire, and he is completely covered in second and third degree burns. But the worst of it is the amount of smoke inhalation from being in the building so long, even if he pulls through I don't know if he will ever wake up." the pig said bluntly knowing that sugar coating the situation wasn't going to help anyone right now. "We should inform the officer's family on his condition." he said trying to follow the procedures that the hospital had in place.

Chief Bogo turned from Nick to the pink mammal, a cold harsh glare that froze him in place and a low growl coming from his throat. There was nothing more that he wanted to do than to beat some sense into this mammal, and the Dr was lucky that he had enough restraint not to. "Do you think that they wouldn't be here if he had any family left!" his voice rose with every word until he was just shouting; but even that didn't help vent his painful emotions.

* * *

Everything was dark. And the dark was cold. And in that cold dark was Nick, and in Nick was that cold dark. But then some unknown time would pass and it became bright and warm until the point where he was blinded by the white light all around him; his orange red fur near glowing from the brightness robe he wore. That's when the voices finally reached his ears.

"Nick…"

"Daddy!"

He spun around unable to believe what he heard. But when he turned he saw his beautiful wife and daughter standing there in the clouds wearing pure white robes. He didn't think about anything but running over to them and scooping them both up in his arms holding them against himself.

Judy and Emily had been there together for hours talking and holding each other, Emily didn't know how or why she was there but she did know where they were now. As Nick held onto them tears began to flow from his eyes and drip down his cheeks, he knew why they were all there. He was the reason why his family was here, his wife had come here because an accident together, and his daughter was here now because he wasn't strong enough to save her. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry…" he began sobbing near uncontrollably to his family.

Judy did her best to wrap her arms around Nick to comfort him; it had been so long since she last was able to touch him and hold him. "It's okay Nick, it's okay…" she cooed softly as she always did before when her husband needed her comfort. She nuzzled into his neck as she tried to help calm him down further, she loved the way that his fur felt against her cheek again. "It's okay Nick, it isn't your fault." she said as his sobs lightened a bit.

"What's wrong daddy?" Emily asked as she also held onto her dad not wanting him to be sad, and her voice so pure and innocent almost broke her dad's heart.

But Nick couldn't tell her what it was that made him feel this way, she had passed on in peace and he wasn't going to ruin that for his precious kit. "Daddy is just happy so see mommy again." he said as he knelt down to Emily's level and putting his paw on her cheek stroking his thumb across it gently. Judy came down to their level and put a paw on his shoulder giving him a supportive squeeze, "I just missed seeing you mom so much." the fox said as he looked at his beloved wife's beautiful face again.

* * *

The heart rate monitor connected to the chest of the still unconscious fox beeped its steady beep over and over endlessly. Chief Bogo sat at the bedside of Nick watching over his bandaged figure. As he sat there it went under his radar, but the beeping steadily slowed ever so gradually until.

* _BEEEEEEEEEEEE*_ the heart rate monitor attached to Nick flat lined and the speaker emitted it's dreadful tone making the large mammal shoot up in his chair. It wasn't more than a moment when the Dr. came back in a hurry.

"I need a crash cart!" he shouted over his shoulder as he looked at the other vitals on Nick's monitor. He removed the tube that was helping Nick breath and began compressions on his chest. "Chief Bogo I'm going to ask that you step out of the room please." he said between each push on the officer's chest. Not wanting to argue with the Dr. the horned mammal stepped out without making a scene.

It was only a few moments after the Dr. shouted when the crash cart finally arrived, the pig stopped the compressions to remove the bandages off Nick's chest to make room for the defibrillator and then a nurse applied the conductive gel. She grabbed the paddles and readied the charge on the machine, "200 volts. Clear." she said before giving the first shock.

* * *

Heavens light flashed away for a moment to Nick. "What's happening, why is the light going out?" he asked standing up and looking around worried because he had no idea what it meant for the reunited family.

But to them it wasn't the light that flickered away, it was him. "Nick…" Judy said with fear and worry lacing her voice. Both her and Emily remembered that is similar to what happened during her visits at the beach.

"Is daddy waking up?" Emily asked as she tugged on her mom's paw unsure if it was the same thing. She was always sad when she had to wake up, but this time it wasn't her that would be waking up, it would be her dad. But that still made her just as sad.

Judy looked down at the little bunny, "yes, daddy has to wake up." she said with a sad and forced smile.

Nick didn't know what it meant at first, but seeing the sad look on his wife and daughter's face along with their sad tone of voice he knew. "No. Nonono." he said panicking as the light flickered away again making him even more frantic and afraid. He had lost his wife, he couldn't save his daughter, and he had finally been reunited with them; but now they were being ripped out of his arms.

"It isn't your time Nick." his wife told him sadly before his figured flashed again. "They still need you." her voice was solemn and heavy. She didn't want him to leave, but there was nothing either of them could do to prevent it. "Nick you have to let go." she said brokenly.

"I just got you back Judy! I can't let you go!" he said as he squeezed his arms around his wife and daughter. "Please please please" he began sobbing.

* * *

"Clear!" the nurse exclaimed again as she delivered the next charge to Nick.

They all had hope he would make it through this, and they weren't going just sit back and let him die like this. The Dr. was still continuing compressions to keep Nick alive. He was a great officer and did everything he could to help the city, and the Dr. wasn't going to be known as the one to lose him. "Again!" he said, he demanded.

"Clear!"

* * *

The light was flashing away more often and it was staying away for longer. Judy couldn't handle hearing her husband sobbing, and her emotions turned to sniffles which then turned to her own tears. Before she could give in Emily did first. "But I don't want him to wake up." she sobbed into her dad's robe burying her face in it's fabric.

But then the light of heaven flickered away until there was nothing. The warmth Nick felt seconds ago was completely gone, he was alone in the dark and cold, the wife and daughter he cherished were gone. "Emily...Judy…" he sobbed alone with noone to comfort him.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **TT~TT im crying**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **Chapter Notes:**

You thought I was done making you feel things, that's cute. Oh no, I'm not done; not by a long shot **!**

Enjoy~

* * *

 **Embrace:**

Nick was there as he always was. He was where there was nothing. There wasn't a sound to be heard, and the was no quiet to be consumed by. There was no light that blinded him and no darkness that swallowed him whole. He couldn't feel any pain to tell him that he still _is_ , only an empty void to from when he _was_.

The past few years playing over and over in his mind was the only thing he had left. And it brought with him nothing but the sense that he was reliving every detail on an endless loop. All of if burning into his mind so vivid as if it all just happened over and over again.

But then that darkness that was now his everything, became light; and it was blinding. But this light was so bright it could only be one thing, and he had been longing for this light for a very long time. And in the light he saw Judy's beautiful face smiling at him, just before throwing himself into her arms he froze as he saw they were in a white room of a hospital. "W-why are you here?" he asked shakily as he pulled away from the welcoming arms of his wife; he was filled with confusion and beginning to feel afraid.

"Because I didn't want my husband to be alone." she said in a questioning tone worried about said fox, "Sweetheart are you okay? Nick what's wrong?" she asked concerned as his breath began to get unsteady and ragged.

Nick looked Judy over, she was the same bunny he had married, the same one he had loved ever since, but she was the _exact_ same as the day he lost her. The more he thought about it the more the pain built up, until finally he broke. Without hesitation he wrapped his arms around her small figure pulling her close to him and sobbing profusely. Judy being the loving and supportive wife she was, in turn wrapped her arms around her distraught fox cooing gently and rubbing soft circles around his larger back. She heard him trying to speak but couldn't understand him, "Nick take a breath it's okay." she said not knowing what happened to make him this way.

"I-I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" he repeated like a broken record. His sobs breaking up the words every now and then as his breath gave out to tears. Judy didn't know what he was sorry for but it didn't matter to her because she would never blame him for anything, and just as she was about to ask he answered. "...I couldn't protect you...an-and I-I couldn't save Em-Emily." sobbed the broken soul.

"Nick what are you talking about?" it hurt Judy to see Nick this way, she had never seen him in so much pain before, "I'm okay Nick, Emily is okay." she whispered to him softly a few times, his tears beginning to affect her as well. "Whatever it was Nick it was only a dream."

Hearing that Nick froze. His uneven breathing stopped all together, the tears no longer spilling out, and his eyes open wide. "Wha-what do you mean it was just a dream?" he asked now more confused than he was to begin with as he pulled out of his wife's embrace. When his phone went off sitting on the bedside table he took it and looked at the message. He didn't even look at the name of the sender before opening it and didn't bother reading the message that they sent; what he only cared about was the date it was received.

"Nick what's wrong?" Judy asked concerned when she saw the unreadable look on his face. "Who is it, what did they say?" she tried questioning him when he didn't answer after a moment or so.

While Nick heard Judy's voice, he didn't ' _hear_ ' her; instead he was lost in his own mind. He kept trying to scroll down on the messages from whoever because the date wasn't right, no matter how much he thumbed the screen up it would just show the same date over and over; 8/24/2016, the day after the incident years ago. "What day is it?!" he snapped to Judy afraid he was losing his mind.

"Uh-Wednesday. You were unconscious all day yesterday." she explained as if it was obvious information.

"After the fire?" he asked making no headway in his confusion.

Now Judy was beginning to worry, Nick was never this disorientated with anything and it was worrying that he was this way after what had happened. "There was no fire Nick, it was a dream. What do you remember about the chase?" she asked him to start explaining what happened.

And then it was Nick's turn to look at her like she was the oblivious one. "W-why would you ask something like that?" he asked solemnly, "You already know what happened to you." Nick breathed quietly and defeatedly as he hung his head down with sorrow building inside himself.

"Nick nothing happened to me. I got a sprained ankle but it healed up already, see?" she said lovingly putting a paw on his arm and showing her ankle to him. "The last thing that happened was you getting hit in the head by the suspect when you tried to restrain him, everything after that was just a nightmare Nick." she spoke softly trying to be as supportive of him in his fragile state as she could be.

Tear began building in Nick's eyes as his lips quivered more and more. "It was all a dream?" He asked with a watery and sad voice. With Judy's nod and a paw on his, the quiver in his lip began to pull up at the corners. "It was just a dream...it was all just a dream." He mumbled with happy tears dripping down his fur as Judy pulled herself into his arms rocking him back and forth.

In their embrace the door to the officer's hospital room opened and in stepped Bonnie holding Emily's paw. "Daddy!" The little princess cheered happily when saw her dad finally awake after almost three days. She hopped over to his bedside climbing up eagerly and clumsily finally sitting on her knees In front of him. "Look what I made." his daughter said happily as she gave him a folded up piece of construction paper. Nick took the yellow paper in his paw opening it to see the hand drawn get well card. It was just like the picture she drew in his dream; in fact it was the exact same drawing. The picture was done in crayon and depicted their small family together smiling; on the left was the Judy, on the right was Nick, and in the middle holding a paw from both of her parents was Emily. At the bottom was 'GET WELL SOON DADDY' written in rainbow colors in Emily's adorable kit handwriting.

Nothing could have prepared Nick to wake up in the hospital only to realize that the past few years of his memories was a horrible nightmare. There was nothing that could have prepared him for the joy to see his beautiful family there with him. And there was nothing to prepare the two bunnies from being swept up in his arms as he pulled them in close not ever going to let go of them as he nuzzles and kissed both of them.

* * *

After a short amount of time the Dr. came in to check on Nick and asked him how he felt and the next day he released the officer to spend a couple days at home in bed rest.

But unfortunately for the poor fox, things weren't that easy for him. Nick had a hard time trying to adjust to his life as it was before the accident, he hadn't felt this happy in years for him to see his wife's beautiful face and to hold her. But every night his nightmares haunted him with the memory of how he lost his family in his horrific nightmare in the hospital.

With the help of some therapy Nick was able to get used to his peaceful life once again, some things came up like deja vu from time to time as the weeks and months passed him by once more; only this time he had his wife with him and his beautiful princess every step of the way. However Nick had a few things that helped him more than therapy ever could; his loving wife Judy and his lovable daughter Emily.

Each and every night they laid in bed together both of them wrapped up in Nick's arms. Judy at the left held their daughter close to her as Emily nuzzled into her comfy spot in her mother's tender arms, and on the right was Nick who had his bunnies pulled close to him by his ever loving embrace. He was never going to let anything get between him and his family again.

And like that, night after night the happy family drifted off to a peaceful sleep all safely in their loved ones embrace.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: **

Well what did you guys think? Feel free to let me know. I couldn't just leave everyone depressed and sad, besides I felt the story was unfinished if I left it just heart breaking and I didn't want to leave it that way. I couldn't really think of a good way to go from the ending in chapter 3 to a happy one, but I hope this is sweet enough for everyone!

So I want to give a big thanks to all the readers who both enjoyed and hated the story. But I want to give an even bigger thanks to those of you who reviewed and gave any and all feedback.

I hope you all enjoyed the story and that we may meet again!


End file.
